


Happy Birthday /ss/ Suckjobs from Hinata

by Tas_tan



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: /ss/, Excessive Semen, F/M, Fat Ass, MILF, Mess, Shota, Size Difference, Sloppy, Smegma, Sweat, cum-milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tas_tan/pseuds/Tas_tan
Summary: A couple of years after the Fourth Shinobi War, Hinata's guilt about the way that Naruto was treated as a child prompts her to try to make up for some of his hardships with a special birthday present: messily throating filth off of his cock whilst treating his younger self to the love and adoration that she believes he deserved.After prompting Naruto to transform into his younger self, she becomes much more carried away with this than she intended.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Happy Birthday /ss/ Suckjobs from Hinata

Wrought from the conclusion of the Fourth Shinobi War were significant changes in how the population of Konohagakure regarded Uzumaki Naruto. Nearly 2 decades after those at the head of the village decided to reject the boy for fear of what was housed within him, these same individuals willingly opened their arms to the man that he had become.

They did this not because they were forced to, but because they wished to. Like the vast majority of the population, most all of the village’s more influential shinobi had bore witness to Naruto’s feats both prior to and throughout the war itself. Taken alongside the fact that an end to the conflict was in part the result of action that he took directly—action that no other young man stood capable of taking—repenting for their treatment of him and thereafter regarding him as the strongest shinobi within the village was the only logical choice that remained for them.

Naturally, some within the village went much further with the reparations that they offered Naruto than others. Eatery owners with first hand knowledge of his tumultuous youth went out of their way to provide their newfound savior with the occasional free meal whenever his outings within the village allowed them to do so. Similarly, those who had decried his existence as that of a cursed nuisance went out of their way to apologize to him, and in the same breath thank him for saving the village from certain destruction.

If genuine in their remorse and the steps that they took to alleviate it, none within the village took their attempts at recompense further than Hyuuga Hinata. Despite being the only individual within the village who had regarded Naruto with decency and adoration during his youth, the guilt that she felt over what he endured outclassed her peers by a significant margin. Even after becoming his fiancé and pledging herself to creating as many happy memories with him as she could, the ‘childhood of suffering’ that he endured continued to grate on her consciousness well into their pairing with one another.

Two years after the elevation of Naruto’s status within the village, Hinata’s tolerance for these feelings failed her. Believing herself to be in a privileged position at Naruto’s side, she defied the passivity of her nature and approached him with her concerns and a means of alleviating them.

Nestled within the coming weeks was Naruto’s birthday. Yet to plan any sort of ‘couple-oriented’ event for the date, Hinata very firmly suggested that the two of them briefly revisit their past…

One of them more so than the other.

-

**KONOHAGAKURE SHINOBI ACADEMY—WEEKDAY NIGHT**

Over a decade past his graduation date, a 10-year-old Uzumaki Naruto again found himself seated inside his homeroom class at the Konohagakure Shinobi Academy. Indifferent towards his brightly-lit surroundings and their implications on the fact that he was naked from the waist down, his thoughts were consumed by deliberation on the various oddities concerned with his situation.

To begin with, the 10-year-old Uzumaki Naruto was now over 20. Even if one was familiar with high-grade substitution jutsus, the sight of him within an academy classroom was certain to raise questions as to the purpose of his presence and the reason for his smallness.

Then, there were his surroundings. Approaching his seated position at the head of the class was the Hyuuga Hinata of the present. Physically softened by several years of inactivity and all the more enticing for it, the young woman’s presence was completely contrary to what one would deem appropriate for a classroom.

Save for a soft-pink V-neck t-shirt that extended from the base of her neck down to the lower fringes of her midsection, she was naked. Pale skin devoid of a single blemish or stretch mark, the exposure of her cinderblock-scale thighs and the bubbly excess of fat packed into her pillow-rounded buttocks was somehow made to seem decent (this in spite of the fact that it wasn’t by definition). Softened further by her t-shirt’s engorgement by sweaty, G-Cup breasts whose scale rivalled a pair of puffy, teardrop-shaped watermelons, the sight of her as she was presently ultimately conveyed a kind of matronly sultriness that was difficult to criticize—even for a naked woman standing at the head of an elementary school classroom.

Given a glance at her face, a reasonable individual was likely to abandon criticism entirely. As owned by a Hyuuga, the jaw length bob of smooth black hair that Hinata had fashioned for herself in preparation for motherhood and the ghostly emptiness of her irises were irresistible in and of themselves. 

If sometimes slow on the uptake of certain situations, Naruto sat certain that Hinata’s presence alongside him was likely to exacerbate the concerns of anyone who laid eyes on them.

And yet, he couldn’t have cared less. As aroused as he was anxious, his sole concern was the gift that he was to receive for his 2x’s birthday:

A fraction of the ‘love’ and ‘adoration’ that he should have received as a child.

“Maaa~ What are you still doing in here, Naruto-kun? I was waiting to pick you up at the front of the academy, but you never came…” exhaling sweetly, Hinata’s first words since entering the classroom minutes after Naruto suggested that she was very much within her right mind. Her tone was mild, and the demure thinness that her voice maintained was as prevalent as ever.

However, he addressal of the boy had only just begun.

“Ohhhhhh, now I see  ♥ . It’s that  **stinking, pent-up erection** that slowed you down, wasn’t it?” continuing without a shift in diction, her arrival directly ahead of Naruto saw her dip her line-of-sight dip down towards his crotch whilst a playful smile spread across her face. “It’s okay! Since I’m here, I’ll just throat out all of that  **smelly** ,  **_chewy_ ** babyjuice that’s bothering your insides before we leave.”

“And don’t you dare say that I don’t have to…” outstretching her right hand’s index finger as a parent might in soft reproach of their child, Hinata supplemented her offer with the very best expression of firmness that she could muster.

“This is the least I can do for a boy as nice as you. Especially considering you were nice enough to make your cock into such a filthy mess for me  ♥ .” she added. “So, ah…”

“Try and hold nice and still for me, okay?”

As soon as these words left her lips, Hinata descended down to a squat that perfectly levelled her face with the underside of the unwashed extension of cockflesh she had spent the preceding few minutes admiring. In position, revulsion failed to alter the excited warmth that had consumed her features throughout. 

Strictly speaking, it was denied the ability to do so. At the sight of the wadded, pale yellow-white smegma caked inside Naruto’s foreskin-gloved cocktip and the stray pubic hairs that sprouted from its edges, excitement was the only emotion that Hinata knew how to feel. Similarly, trailing her eyes from the rancidly-scented tip of his erection down along 10 inches of greasy, wrist-thick cockflesh littered with wriggling blood vessels and drenched in the same potent musk she had grown to love served only to drag her heart rate into an elated flutter.

Within seconds of her descent, the positive affect that flourished within her demanded action from her frame. Without a single thought on what it was she was trying to achieve, Hinata parted her lips and stabbed her skull downward to voraciously depress Naruto’s spire straight into her mouth. Intimately familiar with his shaft and all of its orifice-testing girth, neither the spread of its virile flavor across her tongue nor the spread of her throat and esophagus around its meat proved taxing enough to draw so much as a wince or splutter from her. It was only when her spread lips were kissed against the pube-riddled root of his cock that something resembling a ‘reaction’ was wrought from her.

At the exact same moment she hilted his cock down her throat, Hinata produced a throatily-exaggerated *GLUCK~!* noise whose foundation was rooted in sounds made as the beginnings of her mucus-glazed esophagus flesh was forced to accommodate Naruto’s cock.

Past the production of this noise, action became her foremost priority. Drawing motivation from the musk-saturated pubes mushed up against her nostrils, she wrenched her cock-spread lips back up through a pressurized ascent along Naruto’s cock. Careful to squish her facial pillows against the branching assortment of finger-thick blood vessels that extended across and away from his urethra as she went, the stopping point for her surge came at the point where even the lengthiest of these veins ended: the beginnings of Naruto’s glans.

Here, Hinata spiked her gullet downwards again. Paying no mind to the outflow of muddied cocksweat and saliva from the corners of her lips, she effortlessly punched the entirety of her fiance’s ‘juvenile’ length back into her mouth’s humid embrace. 

This time, however, she took the full length of his foreskin along with her. By tightening her lips’ impression against the base of his glans and contracting the walls of her throat throughout her plunge, Hinata successfully peeled the smegma-clogged hood from its envelopment of his cocktip down to a position bunched up at the beginnings of his cocktrunk. In doing so, every inch of throatflesh that she pressed his member across beyond this point was exposed to contact with the semi-solid mire’s rancid, semen-based flavor whilst miniscule fractions of it were smeared off into contact with the beginnings of her esophagus.

All of these happenings were events that Hinata had intended to subject herself to right from the moment she plugged Naruto’s cock between her lips. Long since infatuated with the virile stink of his cock and the substance that best represented it, her first instinct upon exposure to his smegma-glazed member was to dutifully slurp every spec of musk-drenched filth off of his length and push it down into her stomach.

To this end, she took to scrubbing. Painfully aware of how caked on her tiny suitor’s cockfilth could become if left alone for long enough, every plunge and ascent of her facecunt following the peel of his foreskin was focused on purposing her digestive tract as a lubricated siphon for Naruto’s smegma.

After establishing a wild metronome of elevation and depression that regularly ‘hid’ Naruto’s cock within her gullet, she differentiated the halves of her motion pattern with efforts to this end. First, she allowed her saliva to flow as it wished, and intentionally squeezed wads of throatslop from her gullet out of her mouth in the form of noisy (and extremely mild) wretches produced each time she slipped her lips up to the nose of his member. Only seconds after initiating these things, the plunge-fucking of her skull acquired a soundtrack in the form of sodden *GLORPS ♥ * produced as she hilted his member into her esophagus, and horrid *SCHLLRPPS!* that sounded out through each of her ascents. Mutually rooted in the fluttered discharges of lubrication that she released at the beginning of her plunging cycles, the volume of these noises was guaranteed to worsen provided Hinata continued with her ministrations for long enough.

Needless to say, she intended to.

Once comfortable with the amount of disgusting noise that she created with her throating, Hinata turned her attention to the quality of this act itself. In a transition that only required seconds from her, her focus was turned towards manipulating her mouthcunt in a manner that would see Naruto’s smegma smeared against her gullet over the course of several seconds.

The foundation of these efforts was a mixture of squeezing and scrubbing. Throughout any given plunge of her skull, Hinata ruthlessly squeezed the puffy depths of her throat against Naruto’s cock to the point at which her orifice was made to seem narrower—and to a point less pliant—than it was in reality. Simultaneously, she rolled the face of her tongue in clockwise rotations from the underside of his shaft around the entirety of its girth. Cumulatively, these acts saw the reeking grease accumulated atop his member replaced with a glaze of her throatslop within a minute of their initiation. More importantly, though, they contributed to an accelerated degradation of the smegma at the crown of his shaft. Loosened by lubrication and accosted by the tightness of a narrow masturbation toy, the smegma at this region was made more and more paste-like for every second of esophagus-suffocation that it received.

A wife-to-be in the most depraved sense of the phrase, the minutes that followed Hinata’s second injection of effort were dominated by success. Buoyed by years of practice and an inane hunger for the cudgel of harshly-scented boy-cock she was gutting herself with, the passage of time saw her fiance’s cockfilth plastered across the depths of her gullet as butter across a square of bread. In response to the placement of these streaks, Hinata regularly swallowed against the bloat of Naruto’s cock to push their contents down into her stomach alongside grotesque quantities of precum and murky throatslop.

For once, her approach towards this task was actually quite natural. As she worked, depraved celebrations rang out through her mind at a volume that placed them in direct competition with the rampant *GLORP-PLORP-GLRUCK-SCHLRSH ♥ * chains produced by her metronome.

Comically, though, these utterances were not nearly as vehement as the actions that had brought them about.

“See, Naruto-kun? You were never bad at all  ♥ .” she thought to herself. “It was the people in this village who were wrong. Even when you were a little boy, you deserved to have your cock throated by women just like me.”

“You don’t really…well, you don’t complain about much if you don’t have to, so I suppose I’ll never know if this is actually making you feel better. Now that your cock is clean, all I can do is make sure you blow a squirming load big enough to clog the back of my throat shut with a smile on your face  ♥. ”

“I learned a lot of different things from the other girls in the village, so you’re not going to have a choice. Y-You’re going to splatter my insides with the same reeking sludge that makes your cock stink so good…”

“And you’re going to like it!”

Energized by her musing, Hinata moved from the first ‘phase’ of Naruto’s planned birthday present to its last without a moment’s notice. After passing a short glance up towards the boy’s face and marking the strained stimulation mapped out there, she concluded her ravenous throating metronome with an especially affectionate nuzzle of her lips against his crotch. Mushing the congested bloat of her esophagus against his wriggling member with added pressure in the process, she lingered here briefly before initiating a lubrication-slogged slide of her lips back up along his member. Eyes focused up at his face all the while, she prolonged this ascent until a pressurized *PLORP~!* signaled the extraction of his cock from her mouth.

Lips free for the first time in minutes, she wasted no time in applying them to a very different kind of stimulation for her fiancé. 

“Dekimashita  ♥ ! Does your cock feel better now that I’ve sucked all of the gross stuff off of it, Naruto-kun?” she asked, warmly. “You did hold still for me like a good boy, but you were awfully quiet while I was jerking you off with my gooey throatcunt...”

“Sore ha dame  ♥ . It would have been nice to know what you thought of it while I was working, but now I can only squat here and wonder if you actually did…” 

“Unless…”

Mid-address, Hinata pulled out yet another stop with regards to her performance. Briefly furrowing her brow, she squeezed a wadded mixture of mucus and cocksweat that remained caked to the beginnings of her esophagus up through her throat and into her mouth. This done, she leaned forward within her squat and parted her lips directly above Naruto’s cock as one might in preparation to engulf the tip of a modestly-sized straw.

Subsequently, her regurgitated lubrication began to flow. Second by second, a disquietingly muddy, pale-white goo began flowing from between her lips down into a tempting drizzle across the recently-cleaned nose of Naruto’s glans. Flow moderated by the narrow parting of her lips, she artificially elongated its release so as to create as much pleasure (and motivation) for Naruto as she could.

And then, she exacerbated it. The very moment she ran out of slop to drain out of her mouth, she stabbed her right palm into a firm envelopment of the beginnings of Naruto’s erection. In an instant, the majority of the lubrication she had drooled out was impressed against his cock with the punishing tightness that only a makeshift orifice could provide.

Not surprisingly, the response that she had hoped to derive from this was provided to her almost simultaneously. Before her fingers could settle into the formation of their greasy cocksleeve, a boy-sized palm was thrust into contact with the hair at the edge of her skull.

Cued, Hinata simply turned her skull upwards and smiled.

“Y-Yeah, that was awesome, Hinata!” Naruto exhaled, voice and tone indistinguishable from what they had been during his youth. “Y-You’re driving me nuts, though! It feels like my dick is about to explode, s-so jus’ let me dump my load down your throat already! I’ll pack your stomach full of it!”

Had Naruto uttered anything else, Hinata squat prepared to force the boy into providing her with the orgasm he had promised. 

Incidentally, the words that he released registered within her mind as one of the countless over-confident declarations that he produced during their youth. Despite having learned to love everything about who he had been and who he had become, the nostalgia that it evoked within her reduced her to silence and staring for a time.

Beyond her stupor, her desire for the blonde’s satisfaction was intensified for a second time. In sequence, she tightened her palm’s envelopment of his member and engaged her wrist in a short-length stroking of her makeshift orifice from his glans down to the midsection of his cock.

In the midst of this, she found the time to speak as well.

“Ara ara~ Now that’s much better  ♥ .” she started, smiling. “If that’s how you feel, you can drain out as much as you want. No matter how much thick,  **squirmy** cockjuice you splatter inside me, I’ll slurp it aaaaaall out…”

Far from idle while she spoke, Hinata began ‘making good’ on her promise well before she finished speaking. After assuring Naruto verbally, she adjusted her stroking of his length into a glans-focused piston-pumping that fed a repeating chain of *SCHLP* and *SCHLORP* noises out into the open air. Then, as if teased into further action by the globs of precum wrung out into her palm, she parted her cock-greased lips to present the drool-plastered and smegma-smeared confines of her mouth up at Naruto to fuel his stimulation further.

Seconds into her display, she plunged a final nail into the boy’s stimulatory coffin by sealing her lips for a second time.

When next the pube-flecked pillows parted, a blow was struck directly against the load of semen packed into the root of Naruto’s cock.

**“Because that’s what every helpful boy deserves: a sleeve that can drain out all of his nasty babyjuice** ♥ **.”**

As soon as these words hit his ears, Naruto’s capacity for stimulation failed him. Subjected to a concentrated surge of pleasure conducted from his brainstem down into his crotch, he involuntarily produced a desperate upward thrust of his crotch that in turn forced a heady thread of congested semen through the length of his urethra. Nearly matching his forearm in length, its beginnings were draped from the underside of Hinata’s nose down to the base of her upper lip before its majority was dumped into her waiting mouth.

If allowed, every chunked thread of off-white semen packed into his balls would have followed a similar trajectory. However, Hinata’s plans for them were very different. Having predicted the eruption of Naruto’s cock down to the exact second that it occurred, the caking of her upper lip with nut saw her surge forward before a second strand of seed could escape his length. Lips parted, she messily hilted his spewing shaft down her throat from tip to root just in time for another thread of semi-solid nut to erupt down through the beginnings of her esophagus.

Again subjected to concentrated amounts of his cockstink, further energy was plugged into her frame seemingly out of nowhere. Undaunted by the chunked glue-like consistency of her fiance’s nut, she began to swallow against his member just as she had whilst attempting to scrub filth from off of his member. Beginning with a hurried effort that funneled a sodden *GLORP~* out into the open air, she timed each of her subsequent gulps to the stuttered spurting of semen strands through Naruto’s length whilst disgusting gurgles and *BLORTS* rumbled out of her skull.

While efficient enough at this to dissuade the mire from creating blockages throughout its descent into her stomach, not all of her attention was devoted to the task. Try as she might to make herself into an ideal sperm-slot for her fiancé, the remnants of the 10-year-old Hyuuga Hinata that persisted inside her mandated that she brace Naruto’s squirming crotch with her right hand, and scan his features for signs of satisfaction.

To her, there could be no success in her undertaking if she did not properly attend to these things. Her eyes needed to see a pleasured grimace spread across Naruto’s face, and her hand needed to feel the tightness of any and all muscle contractions that consumed his lower body. Without these things, pressing all of his semen into her stomach would be meaningless—not for Naruto, but for herself.

This in mind, she made no attempts at corralling her focus in one direction or another. Instead facilitating its divide throughout the duration of Naruto’s orgasm, she struck a compromise between her voracious appetite for semen and the task she had set out to accomplish.

Appropriately, her decision to do so (and her capacity to stick to it) created an experience even more arousing than she had expected. Denied the ability to dwell on the growing pool of semi-solid nut she was creating within her stomach, Hinata managed to squeeze the contents of every single jizz strands that was blurted out into her esophagus. Each carried into her stomach without losing more than a fraction of its volume to the inner lining of her esophagus, the prowess that she displayed in this almost made it seem as though she was gulping down a far thinner fluid.

Similarly, as she lacked the single-minded focus to muse about the finer details of Naruto’s experience, the subjects that consumed her thoughts were allowed to drift in a very different direction:

The finer details of  _ her own _ experience.

“Waaaa  ♥ . I-I can’t believe it…Naruto-kun’s chewy babyjuice is really going to swell up my tummy  ♥ . If I had known it would feel this good, I-I’d have offered for him to use my throat when I was younger, t-too…” made airy and wistful by the musk that she had snorted, all of the details that she derived from her innards acquired a rose-tinting that increased their value to her two-fold. 

“I-I’ve drank his cum plenty of times before, but the stuff his younger body makes is so much nastier somehow. If I actually manage to swallow it all, I probably won’t even be able to eat anything for the rest of the day.”

“Iii naaa  ♥ . That’d be so nice—P-Please keep dumping your cockjuice into my stomach, Naruto-kun~!”

While preoccupation of this sort was not what Hinata had intended for herself during Naruto’s release, her diversion ultimately reaped a result that she could not have obtained any other way.

From the beginning of Naruto’s orgasm to its end, she, too, enjoyed a cripplingly pleasurable orgasm—

A fitting alleviation for the guilt that she had taken on, and as it turned out, the final ‘key’ to Naruto’s satiation.

Even whilst not within his right mind, using his eyes to take in the world around him remained just barely manageable. Throughout his orgasm and the seconds that followed it, what little focus he could muster was directed straight down at Hinata.

Seeing the bliss spread across her face, rewarding her efforts with a final few blurts of nastily-dense semen came naturally to him…

So much so that he didn’t even have to think about doing so.

  
  



End file.
